x｡тυ єѕclaνa｡x
by x.CelliNe.x
Summary: .:SasuSaku:. "¿Y que gano siendo tu…esclava?" "Vivir"
1. Aтada a тi

Wuenas! Os dejo otro fic fruto de mi imaginación y depresion xD

Espero que os guste!

* * *

_Corría, corría con todas mis fuerzas mientras unos ninjas me perseguían. No tenía ni la mínima posibilidad de vencerlos, porque ¿qué podía hacer una simple bibliotecaria como yo frente a tres ninjas? Nada, absolutamente nada, por eso no es de extrañar que enseguida me dieran alcance y me tomaran prisionera, intenté soltarme, pero los muy cabrones me dejaron inconsciente con un golpe seco._

Ya hace una semana de eso, ahora estoy apoyada en la pared de la celda en la que me metieron, con cadenas en ambos pies y un plato de mísera comida a mi lado, que por cierto, esta asquerosa, pero no tengo mas remedio que comérmela si quiero sobrevivir. Según me dijeron los ninjas que me atraparon estoy en la base de Orochimaru, uno de los tres Sannin de Konoha. Me dijeron que rezara por mi vida, porque el tipo este suele cargarse a las chicas y más si no poseen habilidad alguna como yo, es más, ni siquiera sé porque sigo viva…hasta ahora.

-¿Sakura? –levanto la mirada cansinamente hacia Kabuto, el mismo que me trae la comida y se asegura de que no me escape- Veo sigues viva –sonríe de forma macabra

-Me sorprende lo listo que eres –le suelto sin dejar de mirarle

-Más respeto inútil –se acerca a las cadenas y me dice mientras las abre- Estás de suerte, Orochimaru-sama tiene un trabajo para ti

Me sorprendo un poco, ¿un trabajo? ¿de qué le puedo servir a alguien como él? Kabuto termina de abrir las cadenas y me dice que le siga, sinceramente no tengo ganas de moverme, pero quiero salir de aquí lo antes posible.

No sé cuanto tiempo estuvimos caminando, sólo sé que mis piernas ahora se mueven solas siguiendo al hombre de delante. Por fin nos paramos frente a una puerta más grande que las que había visto hasta entonces. Kabuto saca una llave y abre la puerta, indicándome que pase.

-A partir de ahora esta será tu habitación -¿por qué me dan una habitación así? Quien sabe, tal vez quieran que disfrute de mis últimos días de vida- No podrás salir de aquí, ¿entendido? –asiento lentamente mientras analizo la habitación: bastante amplia, con un par de puertas a ambos lados, una estantería medianamente grande junto a un escritorio donde estaban las velas encendidas, un armario y dos camas, una a cada lado de la pared.

-¿Por qué me traes aquí? –pregunto sin poder contenerlo más

-Aquí tendrás que hacer tu trabajo –dice tranquilamente mirándome- Tu cama es la de la derecha y el baño es la puerta de enfrente –miro los lugares que me indica. Después de eso desaparece por la puerta, también oigo cierra la puerta con la llave.

Suspiro y me tiro sobre la cama de la derecha, cerrando los ojos. Por lo menos ahora no pasaría frío como en la celda…

El ruido de la llave en la puerta hace que me despierte, solo abro un poco los ojos, supongo que es Kabuto el que entra así que no tengo intención alguna de levantarme ni decirle nada. Pero la persona que entró no era el gafotas. Era un chico de más o menos mi edad, cabello y ojos azabaches y un cuerpo envidiable…Sacudo la cabeza, no estoy como para pensar en esas cosas…En ningún momento me levanto de la cama, me limito a ver al chico moverse por la habitación, parece que no se ha dado cuenta de que estoy aquí…deja una espada recargada en el armario y se mete por una de las puertas, aprovecho y me siento en la cama cruzada de piernas y con los brazos hacia atrás. Diez minutos más tarde ya esta fuera, con un simple pijama negro, parece que es ahora cuando se da cuenta de que estaba allí.

-¿Sakura? –pregunta al reparar en mi presencia

-La misma –me mira detenidamente de arriba abajo, lo cual admito que no me hace mucha gracia- ¿Te importa? –pregunto sarcásticamente, pero él simplemente aparta la vista de mi y se dirige a su cama, justo a la izquierda de la mía -¿Quién eres? –pregunto mirándolo

-Uchiha Sasuke –contesta después de mirarme unos segundos

-Ah…-con esa respuesta me he quedado igual que antes- Y… ¿por qué estoy aquí?

-Supongo que Orochimaru quiere que me vigiles…-dice sin darle mucha importancia

-Umm… ¿y por qué tengo que vigilarte yo?

-Como si lo supiera…-dicho esto se tira sobre la cama pesadamente, poniéndose boca abajo- Pero más que Kabuto me vas a servir

Levanto una ceja ante el comentario, ¿Qué pretende decir con eso?

-Pero ni siquiera soy una ninja, no puedo hacer nada

-Nadie ha dicho que necesites ser ninja…

-¿Y como voy a vigilarte?

-Joder…-se levanta lentamente para mirarme a los ojos- No vas a vigilarme, vas a ser mi esclava

Que gracioso, eso si que no lo permitiré, ¿yo esclava? ¡Ni de coña! Suelto una risa irónica.

-Ya claro…

-Intenta escapar y estas muerta –vuelve a tumbarse en la cama- Hay cientos de monstruos sueltos en esta base y no dudarían en atacarte

Bonita situación: puedo intentar escapar y morir en el intento o ser la esclava del arrogante éste, sin duda, voy a pasarlo bien.

-¿Y que gano siendo tu…esclava?

-Vivir –responde secamente

-¿Y que voy a ha…?

-Quiero dormir –me corta sin dejarme acabar

Me callo y lo miro con rencor. Está tumbado con la cara enterrada en la almohada, aparentemente muy tenso. Sin saber por qué muy bien, me acerco hasta su cama y me siento sobre él, comenzando a darle un buen masaje en la espalda. Noto como se relaja poco a poco, por lo menos parece que no voy a ser del todo inútil…

Al final noto como se queda dormido, respirando acompasadamente y todavía boca abajo, sonrío y me bajo de él, le lanzo una mirada y no puedo evitar pensar en lo tierno inocente que se ve así, lástima que cuando se levante deje esa inocencia.

Me tiro sobre lo que se supone que es mi cama y me tapó con las mantas, la verdad es que tendría que conseguir otra ropa, mi vestido blanco parecía negro y estaba un poco roto, mas bien bastante, pero la pregunta era: ¿de dónde saco otra ropa? Supongo que si por lo menos pudiera conseguir algunos trozos de tela podría hacerme algo yo misma…

_Sasuke se levantó lentamente, y al estar sentado sobre la cama comienza a mirar a la chica que estaba dormida en la otra cama, sin perderse un solo detalle de su cuerpo. Se puso en pie y se acercó a ella, le acarició el pelo para apartarle unos mechones que caían sobre su cara. Después deslizó su mano por su cara y su cuello para pasar a delinear el cuerpo, haciendo que Sakura se revuelva en sueños y se coloque boca arriba. El pelinegro miró su cara, tenía un rostro angelical, con los ojos cerrados y los labios entreabiertos, el chico se quedó mirándolos e instintivamente pasó uno de sus dedos por esos labios rosados y sin poder evitarlo los miró con un poco de deseo…su mano abandonó la cara de la chica y la movió ligeramente para que despertara._

Noto como alguien me mueve suavemente provocando que me despierte. Abro los ojos y compruebo que es Sasuke el que había hecho que saliera de mis sueños.

-Ummm…-me muevo perezosamente en la cama, poniéndome de medio lado hacia la pared.

-Sakura…-mi nombre suena tan bien saliendo de su boca que no puedo evitar girarme hacia él y mirarlo aún con mi cara de dormida- Voy a irme, la comida para la una

-Si…- me levanto desperezándome- No te preocupes…

-Tienes algo de ropa en el armario, pruébatela –me sorprendo un poco y parpadeo un par de veces.

Él se levanta de mi cama y sale por la puerta, lo miro hasta que sale por la puerta aún con la sorpresa pintada en la cara. Me levanto tranquilamente y me dirijo al armario: efectivamente, allí había ropa de mujer, solo que me venía un poco grande. Rebusco un poco por los cajones hasta encontrar unas tijeras, una aguja y un hilo (no se porque Sasuke tendría algo así en su habitación, pero eso es lo de menos) para arreglarme un poco la ropa. Al final consigo hacer que todo me quede a la perfección, teniendo ropa por lo menos para un mes. Me quito mi vestido roto y me pongo una recién confeccionada camisa roja de tirantes anchos y un pantalón pirata negro que acababa de arreglar.

Mierda. He perdido mucho tiempo con esto y seguro que Sasuke llegara pronto, debería de hacer la comida.

Ahora la pregunta era ¿dónde coño hay algo de comida?, miro por la habitación y veo que tiene varias puertas, seguramente una de ellas era la cocina. Efectivamente, allí estaba lo que buscaba. Entro y rebusco por los cajones buscando algo para preparar la comida, que media hora después estaba colocando en una bandeja plateada que había por allí y finalmente la dejo sobre la cama de Sasuke. Vuelvo a la cocina para comer algo de lo que no he usado, definitivamente, esos ingredientes no los tenía la "comida" que me llevaban a la celda.

Mientras estaba recogiendo todo el desastre que había hecho, oigo como se abre la puerta, seguramente sería el pelinegro el que entraba.

-Buenos días –le saludo al verlo sentado en su cama

-Buenas –dice mientras me mira fugazmente para dirigir su mirada la comida que tenía delante

-Ehh…espero que te guste…la comida

-Hmp

¿Hmp? ¿Qué clase de contestación es esa? Levanto una ceja y decido no darle importancia al asunto, así que vuelvo a recoger la cocina.

Cuando salgo me encuentro la los platos vacíos y con Sasuke afilando su espada, al notar mi presencia levanta la vista unos segundos y me dice simplemente "Esta noche nos vamos", dejándome con la duda del por qué de irnos, y sin volver a decir nada se guarda su espada y sale por la puerta.

Genial, no llevó aquí ni dos días y ya me tengo que ir. Suspiró y decido improvisarme algo parecido a una mochila donde meto algo de la ropa que había hecho.

Como el tiempo me sobra y no puedo salir de la habitación, me dedico a mirar por todos los cajones y rincones de dentro. Encuentro un cajón lleno de medicinas y botecitos raros y pienso que si realmente nos vamos a ir, el tener algunos medicamentos encima no vendría mal del todo.

Estaba ya anocheciendo cuando Sasuke entró en la habitación, yo estaba tirada en la cama y me senté rápidamente, iba a decir algo, pero el otro me cortó.

-Vámonos –y sin ninguna palabra más salió de la habitación

Con eso me quedé. Cogí la mochila y alcancé a Sasuke que ya estaba casi al final de pasillo.

¿Por qué nos vamos? No tengo ni idea.

¿A dónde vamos? Aún lo sé menos.

Lo único que sé es que Sasuke se va, y por lo tanto, yo me voy a él.

* * *

¿Qué tal ha estado?

Ojalá os haya gustado, no se yo si ha quedado muy bien u.u

Necesito opiniones, supuestamente esto era un oneshot, pero creo que con esa cosa de final necesito una continuación xD

¿Qué pensais? ¿Lo continuo o lo dejo así sin más?

Sugerencias, críticas, abucheos, palabras indecentes xD,...dejad un review n.n


	2. Mi pяopiєdad

Sasuke se dirigía sin prisa alguna hasta la salida de la base de Orochimaru, encontrándose por el camino a algún que otro iluso que pensaba que podría derrotarlo, pero que lo único que conseguían era acabar en el suelo con un solo movimiento del Uchiha. Era la primera vez que veía a Sasuke luchar, bueno, luchar no exactamente, ya que no le hacían falta más de dos golpes para tumbar a cualquiera.

No se cuanto tiempo estuvimos andando, sólo sabia que a mi ya me dolían un poco los pies, pero gracias al cielo, por fin nos detuvimos. Eso sí, nos detuvimos en medio de la nada. "¿Por qué paramos?" le pregunté, recibiendo como respuesta un golpe a la pared, me sobresalté y por instinto di un par de pasos hacia atrás. Sasuke se metió por el agujero y le seguí, encontrando para mi sorpresa unas escaleras que llevaban seguramente al exterior.

El exterior, hacía tanto que no veía la luz del sol…

Luz del sol, claro, ahora recordaba que era de noche. Pero bueno, al menos pude respirar aire fresco, demasiado fresco, me abracé a mi misma tratando de conseguir un poco de calor, ya que la inteligente de mí iba en tirantes…realmente, creo que esa celda tenía un clima propio, porque ni cuenta me había dado del frío que hacía. Mientras seguía a Sasuke a donde quiera que fuera, saqué de mi mochila una chaqueta, no era la gran cosa, pero al menos tendría un poco menos de frío.

-Sasuke…-le llamé, pero no se enteró, o más bien me ignoró- ¿Dónde vamos? –ya me estaba empezando a cansar de andar tanto y sin tener ni idea de que íbamos a hacer o por qué nos íbamos de la base- Podrías decirme al menos porqué nos vamos…ya que me implica a mi también

-Vamos a buscar a unas personas –puf, como si eso resolviera mucho las cosas

-¿A quienes vamos a buscar? –me adelanté unos pasos para ponerme a su altura ya que hasta entonces había estado por detrás

-A unos ninjas

-Ah…y ¿por qué los vamos a buscar? –el chico dejó de caminar y me miró molesto

-¿Y por qué no te callas de una vez?

Hice un puchero enfadada y bajé la mirada, sería mejor que me callara, o sino podría acabar conmigo o peor aún, abandonarme a mi suerte.

Así que pasamos otro largo rato en silencio, tal vez llevábamos andando horas, o puede que solo unos minutos, pero el caso es que se me hizo eterno. Cuando pensé que mis piernas ya no me iban a soportar vi que a no mucha distancia había un pueblo, o una ciudad, o lo que sea que fuera eso, y para mi suerte, Sasuke se dirigió hacia allí. Fuimos a parar a una pequeña posada, no estaba llena de lujos, pero se veía acogedora y sobretodo, limpia.

-Toma –el pelinegro me dio las llaves- Sube arriba, llegaré más tarde

Iba a preguntarle donde iba o que quería hacer, pero seguramente no me iba a contestar, así directamente no le dije mas que "Está bien" y me dirigí a las escaleras. Busqué la habitación ya que Sasuke no había tenido el detalle de decirme ni siquiera en que piso estaba, lo único que sabía es que era la habitación 215 y supuse que estaría en el tercer piso. Bien por mí, allí estaba la habitación, abrí con cuidado y me metí, la habitación era razonablemente amplia, allí podrían caber 5 ó 6 personas sin necesidad de estar apretados, había una cocina, un par de baños y tres dormitorios. Me pregunté de donde habría sacado el dinero para pagar semejante habitación, siempre y cuando haya pagado, porque hasta me podía imaginar que había amenazado al pobre recepcionista…

Sasuke me había dicho que llegaría tarde, pero caí en la cuenta de que yo tenía las llaves, ¿qué podía hacer? ¿esperarle o dejar que se joda fuera? Bueno, de cualquier manera acabaría por romper la puerta y entrar de cualquier manera, decidí echarme a dormir. Me metí en un dormitorio con dos camas y me tiré sobre una de ellas, y tal era el cansancio que llevaba encima que creo que en menos de un minuto ya estaba dormida.

Cuando desperté vi que la cama que estaba a mi lado estaba desecha, por lo que supuse que Sasuke habría llegado ya. Di algunas vueltas en la cama y cuando me acostumbré a la luz que entraba por la ventana me levanté para comer algo. Había alguien en la cocina que estaba preparando el desayuno, no conocía mucho al Uchiha pero no creo que fuera de los que te preparaban el desayuno así por las buenas.

-¿Sasu…?-al ver a un hombre pelirrojo bastante grande de espaldas en la cocina no pude evitar asustarme y gritar- ¡¡SASUKEEEEEEEEEEE!! -el hombre me miró preocupado, con la intención de ir a ayudarme, pero enseguida noté como Sasuke se situó delante de mí, le miré y no pude evitar lanzarme a sus brazos buscando protección

-¿Qué pasa? –no me protegió como esperaba, pero al menos me pasó un brazo por los hombros

-Es…ese hombre…-señalé con algo de miedo al pelirrojo que seguía en la cocina, mirándonos

-Tranquila, viene con nosotros –contestó sin más y me soltó- Vendré dentro unas horas

-¿Ehhh? -¿cómo se le ocurría dejarme sola? Aquel tipo aun me daba miedo

-Siento haberte asustado –dijo algo triste el pelirrojo- No quería hacerlo

-Ah…no…no, nada, está bien…-ahora que lo miraba bien parecía un niño inocente…pero un niño muy grande….

-¿Quieres desayunar algo? –me preguntó mientras se sentaba a la mesa

Asentí y me senté yo también, intentado no acercarme demasiado, por si acaso. Mientras desayunábamos lo conocí un poco más: se llamaba Juugo y acababa de ser liberado de las prisiones de Orochimaru por Sasuke, quien le quería para llevar a cabo algún tipo de misión.

Cuando acabamos de desayunar recogimos la mesa y mientras él fregaba los platos, yo me fui a dar una ducha rápida, para no darle tiempo a que me tirara la puerta abajo y entrara al baño, y para cambiarme de ropa, la que llevaba ya estaba algo sucia.

Para mi suerte nadie intentó entrar en el baño mientras estuve dentro, pero al salir me llevé una bonita sorpresa.

-¡Ey, hola! –me saludó un hombre de el pelo azul

-Eh…hola -¿y este cuando ha venido?- ¿Quién eres?

-Suigetsu, un placer –dijo sonriendo, pude ver que tenía dientes de tiburón

-Yo soy Sakura…encantada

-Sakura, ¿eh? Bonito nombre

-Gracias…

-¿Y qué haces aquí?

-Se supone que tendría que hacerte la misma pregunta –dije alzando las cejas

-Je, a mi me ha traído aquí Sasuke

-Ah…eres como Juugo, entonces

-Sí, lo mismo

-Ya veo…

-Bueno, ¿pero tú porque estás aquí?

-Voy con Sasuke

-¿También para la misión?

-Me temo que no, no soy ninja

-¿En serio? ¿Entonces que haces aquí?

-Ya te lo he dicho, voy con Sasuke –dije frunciendo el ceño- Es más, yo estaba aquí antes de que llegara nadie –me crucé de brazos algo enfadada

-Vale, vale, tranquila que no digo nada más –dijo riéndose, pero a mi no me hacía ni pizca de gracia

Decidí irme a la habitación para hacer las camas (sí, la de Sasuke también) y para relajarme, Suigetsu me había puesto un poco de los nervios. Pero en cuanto abrí la puerta me encontré a Sasuke con una chica prácticamente encima de él, que le coqueteaba descaradamente. Cerré la puerta de inmediato, se que el chico me había visto, pero prefería no interrumpirle en sus "cosas privadas".

Para pasar el tiempo me quedé en el sofá intentando mantener una conversación civilizada con Suigetsu y Juugo, bueno, el último más bien no hablaba, pero me podría de llegar a servir de escudo si el peliazul trataba de tirarse encima de mí, porque con las miradas más descaradas que me estaba echando desde hacía un rato no e inspiraban mucha confianza.

Un rato después Sasuke y la chica salieron de la habitación y se sentaron los sofás, el Uchiha a mi lado y la otra enfrente de él. Suigetsu le lanzó una mirada asesina a la mujer y esta se la devolvió.

-Ahora que estamos todos os explicaré lo que vamos a hacer –empezó Sasuke, todos le miramos atentamente- Investigaremos y viajaremos con un único propósito: encontrar a Uchiha Itachi y poder vengar a mi clan de una vez por todas. A partir de ahora seremos conocidos como "Hebi".

Fue entonces cuando me sentí fuera de lugar, yo no era ninja y no tenía ni idea de nada sobre lucha, así que ¿para qué estaba allí? Lo único que iba a hacer sería entorpecer a Sasuke…

-Sakura –kami, me encanta como suena mi nombre cuando lo dice él- Eres bibliotecaria, ¿no?

-Sí…¿por qué? –pregunté confundida

-Me acompañarás esta tarde –asentí, a saber lo que pensaba hacer- Suigetsu y Juugo, vosotros os quedareis aquí y Karin, tú ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer

-Por supuesto Sasuke-kun –contestó poniéndole ojitos, aunque Sasuke la ignoró

Juugo nos había preparado la comida y nos sentamos todos a la mesa. La comida pasó entre insultos por parte de Karin a Suigetsu y viceversa, que se llamaron de todo menos bonitos. Juugo se dedicó a reír por lo que decían mientras que Sasuke se limitó a comer, haciendo como que no pasaba nada a su alrededor. Cuando terminamos todos me ofrecí para limpiar la cocina, pero el pelinegro se negó.

-Tú te vienes conmigo –fruncí el ceño y solté un bufido, que fuera su esclava no le daba derecho a tratarme de esa manera…bueno, en realidad si que se lo daba

Se puso una capa y me dio otra a mí y sin decirme nada salió por la puerta, dando a entender que tenía que seguirle. Me llevó por las calles de esa especie ciudad hasta llegar a una biblioteca, sonreí, allí dentro me sentía más a gusto, en mi salsa. Sasuke le preguntó algo uno de los encargados que estaba por allí y me indicó que le siguiera.

-Busca libros sobre técnicas de sellado –me dijo antes de perderse entre las estanterías

Suspiré, no me quedaba de otra que hacerlo. Empecé a mirar por las estanterías de la sección y fui ojeando algunos libros que podrían tener esas técnicas de sellado. Al cabo de media hora ya había recogido unos cuantos libros sobre esa temática y sonreí por mi logro, ahora solo hacía falta que le sirvieran a Sasuke. Me puse a buscarlo para darle los libros y lo encontré al final de la sala, con unos cuantos libros alrededor y sentado en el suelo, concentrado en la lectura. Tenía que admitirlo, se veía muy sexy estando así.

-Sasuke…-me acerqué a él- Te he traído algunos libros…

-Busca la técnica de "Fuuja Houin" –me cortó, sin desviar la mirada del libro

Me senté también en el suelo y comencé a mirar los libros buscando lo que me había pedido. Miramos libros y libros y más libros, pero por mi parte no encontré nada y por la cara de Sasuke deduje que él tampoco lo había hecho. Se recostó sobre la estantería y dejó escapar un suspiro.

-¿Qué es exactamente lo que buscas?

-Una técnica

-¿Y para que sirve esa técnica?

-Para bloquear el sello maldito

-¿El sello maldito? –eso me sonaba de algo, alguna vez leí sobre él

-Es esto –se bajó un poco el aori y dejó ver lo que parecía un tatuaje con tres aspas negras- Me lo puso Orochimaru hace tres años

-Creo…que sé donde puede estar esa técnica –el pelinegro me miró curioso

-Bueno, ¿y qué esperas para buscarlo? –preguntó, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo

-Pero…¿sabes que? –me crucé de brazos y le enfrenté- No voy a buscar nada hasta que no me lo pidas de buenas maneras –dije firmemente

-Hmp –sonrió arrogantemente y se levantó del suelo- Te recuerdo que eres _mi_ esclava –resaltó el posesivo, se acercaba lentamente hacía mí- y que tu vida depende de mí…¿recuerdas? –me cogió la barbilla y me obligó a mirarle a los ojos –Eres _mi propiedad _–me susurró…¿sensualmente?- Mía y de nadie más… -se acercó más mí, haciendo que su mejilla se juntara con la mía- Nunca lo olvides, Sa-ku-ra…

Sentí como toda mi sangre se me acumulaba en las mejillas. Me venció, no pude evitarlo, ¿por qué tenía ese control sobre mí? ¿por qué tenía que ser tan jodidamente sexy? Sólo necesitaba pronunciar mi nombre para desarmarme por completo.

-Ejem, ejem –oímos a alguien carraspear- Siento interrumpir este emotivo momento, pero voy a cerrar la biblioteca

Me separé de Sasuke rápidamente, intentando ocultar el sonrojo de mis mejillas, agradecí que la luz no fuera el punto fuerte de esa sección de la biblioteca. Noté como el pelinegro se pasó por mi lado y le seguí, seguro que él no iba a decir nada, así que decidí quedarme callada yo también.

Había anochecido y las calles estaban demasiado oscuras, sólo se veían las luces de los bares y locales que estaban abiertos hasta la madrugada. Tengo que admitir que tenía miedo, las calles tan oscuras y solitarias, daba la impresión de que en cualquier momento te podrían atacar, instintivamente me acerqué a Sasuke, como buscando algo de protección.

-Vaiia, vaiia…-dijo un hombre que salía de uno de los bares- Pero que shica más uapa que veo –el hombre comenzó a acercarse a mí- Dime shielo, ¿quieresh pasar una noshe muuuy divertía conmiio?

-Ah…yo no…-pero sin darme tiempo a decir nada el Uchiha se puso delante de mí

-Acércate un paso más a ella y no lo cuentas…

-¡Bah! Un niniiato que se cree uaii –se acercó al chico- Mira shaval, o te apartash por las uenas o te aparto a oshtias ¿entendío?

Por respuesta Sasuke le pegó un puñetazo en el estómago, haciendo que el hombre cayera al suelo inconsciente. Miré la escena sorprendida, la verdad es que me daba un poco de pena el hombre…Sin importarle nada el hombre que yacía en el suelo, el Uchiha se acercó a mí y me pasó el brazo por mis hombros, atrayéndome hacia él, y no me soltó hasta que no entramos en la habitación.

Me metí al dormitorio para cambiarme de ropa y ponerme algo que me sirviera de pijama, y seguidamente me metí en la cama.

* * *

Holitas!!

Hoy nu tengo tiempo para poner a todos los que me habeis dejado review, pero muchas gracias a todos! En el próximo capitulo contestaré a los reviews que dejeis, prometido!

Pues ale, espero que os haya gustado, como estoy de exámenes finales ahora no he podido actualizar antes, pero me he encontrado este capi de casualidad xD Así que hasta el viernes que acabe los exámenes empezaré a escribir el siguiente!

Saludillos!! 33


	3. Cєlos

_-Hmp –sonrió arrogantemente y se levantó del suelo- Te recuerdo que eres mi esclava –resaltó el posesivo, se acercaba lentamente hacía mí- y que tu vida depende de mí…¿recuerdas? –me cogió la barbilla y me obligó a mirarle a los ojos –Eres mi propiedad –me susurró…¿sensualmente?- Mía y de nadie más… -se acercó más mí, haciendo que su mejilla se juntara con la mía- Nunca lo olvides, Sa-ku-ra…_

_Sentí como toda mi sangre se me acumulaba en las mejillas. Me venció, no pude evitarlo, ¿por qué tenía ese control sobre mí? ¿por qué tenía que ser tan jodidamente sexy? Sólo necesitaba pronunciar mi nombre para desarmarme por completo._

_-No lo olvidaré…-logré decir con los pocos papeles que me quedaban, aunque sólo conseguí susurrarlo, pero fue suficiente para que él lo oyera._

_-Sólo mía…_

_-Sólo tuya…_

_Se alejó unos centímetros escasos de mí y volvió a eliminar la distancia entre nosotros, pero esta vez no se acercó a mi mejilla, sino a mis labios. _

_Kami, besaba tan bien…_

-¡¡SAKURAAAAA!!

Al oír el grito me desperté de golpe sentándome en la cama. ¿A quién coño se le había ocurrido llamarme a grito pelado? Sea quien fuera, te juro que se acordaría de ello. Bufé enfadada y salí de la habitación no sin antes darme cuenta de que Sasuke no estaba pero su cama seguía deshecha. "Que desastre de chico" pensé divertida. Sasuke. Había soñado con Sasuke, pero no un sueño cualquiera, había soñado que me besaba…¿pero por qué había soñado eso? Noté como me sonrojé con sólo de pensarlo, no, no podía ser eso, no podía gustarme Sasuke, definitivamente no. Vale que me atrajera un poco, porque para que negarlo, el chico estaba bastante bien. Pero no, eso no era motivo suficiente para que me gustara, simplemente tendría las hormonas algo alteradas y por eso soñé con eso. Sí, eso tendría que ser.

Cuando salí por fin de la habitación me encontré a Juugo, Suigetsu y Karin en la cocina desayunando, y los dos últimos peleando por la mermelada.

-Buenos días –saludé sonriendo

-Buenos días –me contestó Juugo también sonriendo. Los otros dos siguieron a lo suyo- ¿Qué tal has dormido?

-Bien, bien –dije intentando no parecer nerviosa al recordar el sueño- ¿Y tú?

-Yo no duermo –dijo como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo

-¿Por qué? –pregunté extrañada

-Sasuke no me deja, dice que no me controlo cuando duermo –mordió la tostada que tenía en la mano

-¿Qué no…te controlas?

-Sí, tengo dos personalidades, y por las noches no puedo evitar que mi segunda personalidad me domine

-Entonces no descansas…o es que ¿Te conectas a un enchufe o algo así? –Juugo me miró y comenzó a reírse, al darme cuenta de la tontería que acababa de decir yo también me reí.

-No, no –consiguió decir entre risas- Lo que hago es…

PUM. Portazo.

Juugo y yo dejamos de reír al igual que Karin y Suigetsu dejaron de pelear, todos miramos hacia la puerta para ver a un Sasuke con una mala ostia que se podía notar a kilómetros. 

Supuse que todos conocían lo suficiente al Uchiha como para no decirle nada, ya que con ese humor lo mejor era dejarlo en su mundo.

-¿Qué le pasa a este? –preguntó Suigetsu al aire

-Sea lo que sea, lo ha cabreado y mucho –contestó Juugo

-Aish, será mejor que vaya a preguntárselo –Karin se levantó de la silla con una sonrisa- y ya de paso le ayudo a relajarse –soltó una risita tonta y fue saltando hasta la habitación de Sasuke

-Ojalá la mate…-soltó el peliazul, sonriendo por su ocurrencia

-Tampoco te pases –le dije algo seria

Aunque en el fondo pensaba lo mismo que él. Pero ¿por qué? ¿Por qué me importaba lo que hiciera esa tipa con Sasuke?

_Celos._

Una vocecita en mi cabeza me dijo eso, sin embargo no podía ser, no debía ser eso. Era imposible.

-Pero…¡Sasuke-kun! –la chica fue despachada de la habitación- ¡Puedo ayudarte! –la puerta le dio en las narices. Soltó un bufido enfadada y con mala cara volvió a la cocina

-¿Qué le pasa? –preguntó Suigetsu

-No lo sé –contestó y seguidamente me miró mal, muy mal- No hay quien hable con él –desvió la mirada

-Deberíamos dejar que se calme –intervino Juugo- Si es importante nos lo contará más tarde

-Sí, claro…-dijo la chica irónicamente

-Tenías que haberte visto la cara cuando te ha echado fuera –rió Suigetsu- Estabas patética

-Por lo menos lo he intentado, no he sido cobarde y miedica como tú

-Lo que tu digas, pero al menos a mi no me han dado con la puerta en la narices

-¡A ti te habría hecho lo mismo!

-¡Ya lo dudo!

-¿Qué no?

-¡No!

Y así siguieron, discutiendo y discutiendo cada vez subiendo más el tono de voz. Juugo y yo nos mantuvimos al margen mirándolos, pero no pasaron ni diez minutos cuando la puerta de mi habitación se abrió. Los dos se pusieron muy tensos, incluso Juugo lo hizo, a pesar de que él no había dicho ni una palabra.

-Al próximo que levante un poco la voz –Sasuke apareció ante nosotros- Lo mato –dicho esto volvió a meterse a la habitación, dando otro portazo. Como siguiera así acabaría por romper la puerta.

-Vaya carácter…-susurré. Miré a los otros y vi que seguían bastante tensos- ¿Qué os pasa? –pregunté extrañada

-¿No lo notas? –me preguntó Juugo, yo sólo negué con la cabeza- Es su chakra…desprende mucha furia…

-¿Su chakra? ¿Podéis sentirlo?

-Claro, ¿tú no? –esta vez fue Suigetsu quien habló

-Pues no…

-Puf, pues vaya inútil -soltó Karin- No sé para que Sasuke-kun querría llevar consigo a alguien así

La miré con odio, con todo el odio del mundo y en ese momento deseé más que nunca que entrara cualquier cosa por la ventana y le diera de lleno en la cabeza, aver si tenía suerte y la mataba de un golpe seco.

El resto de la mañana pasó tranquilamente: Juugo se dedicó a limpiar la cocina y hacer la comida, Suigetsu se había metido a su habitación a hacer Kami sabe qué y Karin se había ido a dar una vuelta para despejarse y de paso comprarse cualquier chorrada que le apeteciera.

Yo por mi parte me pasé horas pensando en formas de cargarme a la peliroja, al principio eran planes elaborados y complejos, pero mi imaginación fue desvaneciéndose poco a poco y acabé pensando en ahogarla en la bañera. Cuando regresó a la habitación con un par de bolsas en la mano, opté por ignorarla y hacer como si no existiera.

-La comida está lista –anunció el grandullón desde la cocina. Enseguida todos nos reunimos en torno a la mesa. Claro está, todos menos Sasuke

-Será mejor que vaya a buscarlo –me levanté de la mesa y me dirigí hasta la habitación de Sasuke, mi habitación. Creo que pude oír como Karin decía alguno de sus estúpidos comentarios, pero no le hice caso y seguí a lo mío.

Llegué a la puerta y toqué la puerta con los nudillos un par de veces. Nadie me contestó. "Tal vez esté dormido", decidí entrar asumiendo lo que me podría encontrar dentro. Sin embargo no pasó nada, simplemente pude ver a Sasuke sentado sobre su cama mientras parecía meditar en algún asunto bastante importante.

-Sasuke…-le llamé, intentando no levantar mucho la voz- La comida está hecha…-el pelinegro se giró y me miró, después suspiró y se levantó pesadamente de la cama.

-Vamos...-fue lo único que dijo antes de salir por la puerta. No supe muy bien porqué pero sonreí, igual que cuando a una niña pequeña le dan un caramelo.

Esta vez nadie habló durante la comida, estaba claro que la simple presencia de Sasuke imponía bastante y supuse que por eso nadie dijo ni una sola palabra, y yo por supuesto tampoco fui la excepción. Me dediqué a mirar a las personas que me rodeaban, todos ellos ninjas, y no pude evitar sentirme triste. Estaba segura de que si todos ellos eran como Sasuke yo no pintaba absolutamente nada allí con ellos, claro que ahora que lo pensaba estaba allí simplemente por ser la esclava del Uchiha…_su esclava_…cierto era que mi vida dependía de él, ya que yo sola no iba a poder defenderme y además, por el motivo que fuera, Sasuke me necesitaba para algo porque sino no me habría llevado con él y me habría dejado a mi suerte en la base de Orochimaru.

-Sakura –me llamó Sasuke y tuve que dejar mis pensamientos de lado y prestarle atención- Hoy volveremos a la biblioteca –sin decir nada más se levantó de la mesa y desapreció de la cocina, sin siquiera darme tiempo a responder.

Volvíamos a estar en el mismo sitio, frente a la puerta de la biblioteca. A diferencia de la otra vez Sasuke no preguntó al encargado, sino que directamente me preguntó a mi.

-Ayer dijiste que sabías donde buscarlo, ¿no?

-Sí…-me miró y levantó una ceja- ¿Qué?

-Pues búscalo –contestó lo más borde posible

Hice un puchero enfadada y no pude evitar darle un golpe en el brazo cuando pasé por su lado. No me llevó más de diez minutos para encontrar los libros que buscaba, sin embargo decidí que tal a vez a Sasuke no le importaría esperar un poco más para leerlos…

-Aquí tienes –le ofrecí el libro sonriendo de forma burlona

-Has tardado mucho –cogió los libros y echó un vistazo rápido a las portadas

Por supuesto, no esperaba que me diera las gracias ni nada, así que miré alrededor y cogí un libro que parecía interesante. Me senté enfrente de Sasuke a leer tranquilamente, ya que posiblemente le llevaría un buen rato encontrar lo que buscaba. Sobre todo porque le había llevado un libro en el que no aparecía nada sobre esa técnica.

Dos horas después Sasuke terminó de leerse el libro entero, y lo primero que hizo fue echarme una mirada asesina con la que tranquilamente me podría haber matado.

-Aquí no sale nada –dijo intentado mantener la calma- ¿Qué mierda es esto? –preguntó esta vez con el tono un poco más alto

-Ah…que ¿no sale nada? –sinceramente, creo que podría ganarme la vida como actriz- Vaya…pensaba que saldría…

-Dos horas perdidas para nada –se quejó, dispuesto a salir y matar a alguien

-Espera Sasuke –le paré

-¿Qué? –prácticamente me gritó

-Toma –le tendí otro libro, mucho más pequeño que el otro- En la página 34 tienes lo de esa técnica

-¿Por qué cojones me has dado el otro entonces? –volvió a gritar

-No sé…-me encogí de hombros- Para joderte un poco –sonreí ampliamente

Volvió a darme esa mirada asesina y me arrebató el libro de las manos.

Bueno, parece ser que encontró lo que necesitaba y se le pasó un poco el enfado, pero sólo un poco, porque seguía siendo imposible dirigirle la mirada sin que te activase el Sharingan.

Cuando regresamos a la habitación de la posada nos encontramos con Juugo poniendo la cena en la mesa y con los otros dos discutiendo sobre si era mejor la playa o la piscina.

-Es mucho mejor la playa, allí tienes más libertad –argumentaba Suigetsu

-Pero allí hay bichejos que te pueden picar e infectarte

-Esos bichos no te hacen nada si no les haces nada

-Y si te encuentras con un tiburón qué, ¿eh?

-¿Crees que me importaría mucho? –sonrió enseñando sus blancos dientes de tiburón

-Ya, claro, son de tu especie. Tal vez tienes suerte y te encuentras con tu primo

-Pues no sería mala idea, ojalá lo encuentre

-Joder, si es que eres más inútil…

-Inútil lo serás tú

-¡¿Qué me has llamado?! ¡Te voy a ….!

PUM. Portazo de nuevo.

Tuve suerte de haber entrado antes que Sasuke, porque sino ahora mismo me encontraría estampada contra la puerta. Karin se calló de repente al ver el careto del Uchiha y Suigetsu hizo bien al no decirle ni "buenas noches", porque posiblemente le habría descompuesto la cara sin miramientos. Juugo se limitó a suspirar al verlo así, me acerqué a él y dejé que Sasuke se metiera a su habitación a tranquilizarse.

-Grandullón, será mejor que no cene hoy –le dije sonriendo

-Sí, tienes razón –me devolvió la sonrisa

La cena pasó como de costumbre, sin nada que merezca la pena mencionar en especial. Cuando terminamos ayudé a Juugo a recoger todo y después de darle las buenas noches a todos me metí en mi cuarto. Seguramente habría sido a causa del rebote que llevaba, pero aún enfadado, Sasuke se veía adorable durmiendo y no pude evitar sonreír al verle y taparle un poco para que no pasara frío.

Es una pena que al día siguiente se levantara y volviera de nuevo a su malo ostia de siempre.

* * *

Lo primero, perdón por tardar tanto!! Echarle la culpa a Death Note que me mató por un tiempo…xD

Bueno, ahora contesto a lo reviews! Gracias a todos por leer, me haceis muy feliz T.T (xD!)

Giuli-Uchiha93: Me alegra que te guste el fic :) Espero que este capi también te haya gustado

haliz: Tranquila, que Sasuke pasa de Karin xD No pasó nada entre ellos, aunque eso Sakura no lo sabe xD Yeah, Sasuke posesivo es el mejor :P

misthy sakura agustina: Me alegra que te guste :P y los exámenes me han ido todos bien! :)

DarkOtakuMdl: Sasuke no es posesivo…es muy posesivo con Sakura :P Al fin y al cabo ella es su propiedad xD

gaara.maniaka: Shhh, que nadie se entere que los Akatsuki bebemos xD Si líder-tan se llega a enterar de que Hidan estuvo bebiendo…ups! no me acordaba que eras Líder! OxO

setsuna17: Más tarde ya pasara algo con Sakura, pero tranquila, que la cosa va a ir despacio :P

kaoru-uchiha: Bueno, pues si que he tardado xD Sorry, espero que al menos te haya gustado el capi 

danielauchiha: Me alegra que te guste! :D Sep, todos sabemos como es Sasuke y más como lo es con Sakura :P Es muy celosillo aunque no lo quiera admitir x3

hikaru-hyuuga: Me alegra que te guste :) Esperemos que no me abandone la inspiración xD

silent-movie: Waa! Mi autora prefe! Que ilusión que te leas mi fic TT Ojalá algún día llegue a ser como tú xD Weno, weno, ya se me ha pasado el arrebato xD Sasuke es así, no puede evitar ser tan sexy el jodido xD Sasuke está por Sakura, bueno, ahora no lo está, pero lo estará te lo aseguro :P Espero que te haya salido bien el examen de latín :D Por suerte yo ya he aprobado todo! x3 Y la verdad que sí que fue una suerte que encontrara el capi xD

SMRU: Sep tienes razón, los exámenes son unos hijos de su madre xDD Ahora ya he acabado todo y ya tengo todo aprobado x3 Me ha gustado eso de "me-ligo-a-la-que-sea-sin-mover-un-dedo" xDDD Muy típico de Sasuke, pero no puede evitar hacerlo, él es así de sexy xD

Namine1993: A mi tampoco me ha había ocurrido nunca esto xD Pero bueno, es lo que tiene la inspiración que cuando te viene, te viene muy bien :P Yeah! Viva el Sasuke posesivo! xD

agridulce: Por desgracia Karin si que sale xD La necesito para hacer algunas cosillas, pero vamos, ya la eliminaré del mapa de alguna manera que no parezca sospechosa xD

ikamari: Es que tenía que poner esa escena, sale en el manga y quería mantenerla, pero alterándola metiendo a Sakura de por medio xD

yukihimeko-chan: Todos sabemos que no pasará nada con Karin y Sasuke, no te preocupes :)

Sakura empieza a estar celosa, dentro de poco ya pasará a estar muy celosa de todo xD Pero por el momento no hará nada, hasta que descubra que está enamorada de Sasuke :P Gracias, los exámenes ya los tengo todos aprobados :D

BiNk: Claro que sí, Sasuke se pondrá celoso de Sui-kun porque éste le tirará la caña a Sakura todo el rato xD Intentaré controlar a Sasuke para que no le destroce mucho la cara…Y sí, si que se escribe así xD

Ari.SasuSaku: A quien no le gusta el Sasuke posesivo? :P Todas sabemos que él muy así, sobre todo con su Sakurita x3

lauri15: Pues sí que he tardado en actualizar, sorry T.T Espero que te haya gustado el capi :)

Y nada más, lo de siempre, cualquier cosilla dejar un review x3

Saludillos!


	4. Jodida Ilusion

Recuerdo que anoche cuando me acosté hacía mucho frío y que las mantas de la cama no eran suficiente para darme calor y supongo que me acabé durmiendo por aburrimiento, pero eso sí, tiritando de frío. Sin embargo cuando me desperté por la mañana ya no tenía frío, a pesar de que fuera estaba nevando. ¿El por qué? Tenía el doble de mantas que anoche encima de mí. Di media vuelta en la cama y comprobé que Sasuke ya no estaba, tal vez había sido él quien me había puesto sus mantas al ver que estaba temblando del frío que tenía…pero me parecía demasiado bonito para venir de él.

Después de dar un par de vueltas más por la cama me levanté y puse una manta encima para no pasar frío. Salí de la habitación, pero no encontré a nadie en el salón ni en la cocina y del baño tampoco venía ningún ruido. Genial, ahora estaba sola, muerta de frío y de hambre. No tuve más remedio que prepararme yo sola el desayuno y para matar un poco el tiempo también hice la comida. Joder, ya podían haber dejado una nota o algo diciendo que se iban o cuando iban a volver…

Pero…¿y si no volvían? ¿Y si me habían abandonado por que soy una carga para ellos? ¿Qué iba yo a hacer ahora?

El pánico se apoderó de mí y empecé a temblar, pero esta vez de miedo, puesto que yo no era ninja ni nada que se le pareciera, ahora mismo me encontraba expuesta a todos los peligros del mundo, sola y sin opción alguna de salir con vida si me llegara a pasar cualquier cosa.

No podía dejar de mirar el reloj y mover las manos nerviosamente al ver como las horas pasaban y por allí no aparecía nadie. Llegaron las dos de la tarde y nadie había vuelto aún…decidí comer un poco para calmar los nervios y porque mi estómago ya estaba protestando. Habían pasado unas cinco horas pero por allí no aparecía ni mi abuela, es más, me daba la impresión de que no había nadie en ese pueblo, porque cuando me asomé por la ventana no vi un alma por las calles.

¡Joder, joder, joder! ¡Como no venga alguien enseguida me dará un ataque!

Y al parecer mis súplicas fueron escuchadas y oí como la puerta se abría.

-¡Sasuke! –grité al ver su cabeza entrar por la puerta- ¿Dónde esta…? –detrás del Uchiha pude ver a Juugo cargando con Suigetsu a su espalda- ¡Suigetsu-kun! –corrí hacia ellos

-Nos atacaron –dijo simplemente Sasuke

-Y como este estúpido fue de chulito pues así ha terminado –dijo Karin mirando con asco al peliazul

-No le insultes ahora que no puede defenderse –le contesté a la chica

-Ja, ¿y quién me lo va a impedir? ¿Tú? –se echó a reír

-Dejaos de gilipolleces –susurró Sasuke. Karin inmediatamente dejó de reír- Sakura, cúrale las heridas

-Está bien. Juugo déjalo sobre el sofá –el pelirrojo me obedeció- Tráeme mi mochila, por favor.

Me coloqué a un lado de Suigetsu y pude ver las heridas, tenía todo el brazo derecho con heridas leves y un corte más profundo en el costado izquierdo, además tenía moraduras por casi todo el cuerpo. Juugo me entregó la mochila y saqué de allí unas cuantas vendas, alcohol y una pomada. Supuse que Suigetsu estaría inconsciente así que tendría las cosas más fáciles porque no se movería cuando le pusiera el alcohol sobre las heridas.

-¿Es muy grave? –me preguntó preocupado Juugo

-No mucho –le contesté- Sólo me preocupa la herida del costado, el resto es sólo superficial

-¿Vas a tardar mucho? –noté como Sasuke se había colocado muy cerca de mí, pero salí de mi mundo de yupi al notar el tono borde con el que lo dijo

-No –le contesté secamente y pude notar que me miro mal

-Pues vale –se levantó del suelo y se dirigió a algún sitio, seguramente a la cocina

Bufé enfadada y le miré alejarse. Tendría que darlo por caso perdido, nunca cambiaría su forma de ser…

Al final tardé un poco más de una hora porque el señorito Suigetsu se despertó y se pasó el rato quejándose porque le picaban las heridas. Kami, y se supone es un ninja…

-Ale, ya he terminado

-¡Ya era hora! Me estaba aburriendo demasiado

-No te quejes que te he salvado la vida –le hice un puchero

-Bueno, bueno, tampoco tanto…-dijo riendo

-Bueno vale, no…pero como si lo hubiera hecho

-Je, claro que sí –se agachó y me dio un beso en la mejilla- Gracias por curarme –me sonrió divertido

-De nada –contesté de la misma manera. Justo en ese momento se oyó como un plato se rompía en la cocina, los dos nos giramos hacia allí.

-¡Sasuke-kun! ¿estás bien? –gritó Karin corriendo hacia el nombrado- ¿Qué ha pasado?

Sin embargo el pelinegro no le contestó, se dedicó únicamente a encerarse en su habitación, de nuevo dando un portazo. Tal vez fueran imaginaciones mías, pero podría asegurar que estaba mirándonos a Suigetsu y a mi en ese momento.

-Vaya humor que tiene este…-soltó el peliazul- ¿Siempre ha sido así? –me preguntó

-No sé…no le conozco mucho más que tú –dije sin apartar la mirada de la puerta

-Pues si está así teniendo quince años, después será un viejo amargado

-Ya, y le saldrán arrugas –solté una carcajada

-Sólo espero que no le salgan tantas como a Karin…

-¡¿QUÉ HAS DICHO?! –gritó la chica desde la cocina, acudiendo rápidamente frente a Suigetsu

-Sólo he dicho la verdad

-¿La verdad? ¡Mis huevos!

-Ah, ¿pero es que también tienes? ¡Eres transexual! ¡Lo sabía! –no pude aguantar más y comencé a reír, pude ver que Juugo también se reía mientras observada la escena

-¡No soy transexual! ¡Eso lo serás tú! ¡Capullo!

-Nooo, capullo no, yo soy una hermosa florecita

-¡¡QUE TE FOLLEN!! –gritó lo más fuerte que su voz le permitió y se marchó con paso indignado hasta la puerta

-Mientras no seas tú…-susurró para no ser oído

Ups. Pues resultó que sí que le había oído. Así que presumiendo de poderes ninja le hizo un ataque de nosequé y lo dejó tumbado en el suelo sin darle tiempo siquiera a devolverle el golpe y seguidamente se fue de la habitación. Al parecer me tocaría volver a cuidar de Suigetsu…

-Juugo ayúdame a tumbarlo en el sofá –y así lo hicimos, después me fui a la cocina para mojar un paño y se lo puse en la frente

-Si le echáramos agua por encima seguro que despertaría

-Puede ser –dije riendo- Pero mejor hazlo tú, no quiero enfrentarme a la furia de un ninja recién levantado...ya he pasado suficiente con las quejas de antes –Juugo soltó una carcajada- Ey, pues a mi no me hace gracia ¡Suigetsu puede llegar a ser un verdadero quejica!

-Sí, sí, no te digo lo contrario –dijo aguantando la risa

Lo miré seriamente durante unos segundos, pero no pude evitarlo y me acabó contagiando la risa. Pero lo bueno se acabó pronto, ya que Sasuke salió de su habitación, aún enfadado sin motivo aparente.

-Nos vamos –me dijo. No noté nada raro en su tono, pero podía asegurar que no nos íbamos a divertir mucho esa tarde.

-¿Dónde vamos? –pero mi pregunta no obtuvo respuesta alguna, algo ya típico viniendo de él

Bufé algo enfadada y me despedí de Juugo, quien seguía riendo todavía, pero ya más calmado, y aceleré el paso para alcanzar a Sasuke.

-¡Si no se despierta échale agua! –le grité desde la puerta, pude oír como se reía de nuevo.

Sasuke caminaba tranquilamente por las calles mirando de vez en cuando el escaparate de alguna tienda de cosas raras, yo le seguía un par de pasos por detrás sin decir nada para evitar aumentar el mal humor de este. Finalmente, después de mirar muchas tiendas desde fuera, el Uchiha se decidió a entrar a una.

-Buenas tardes jóvenes, ¿en qué puedo ayudarlos? –nos dio la bienvenida un señor medio calvo y algo pasadito de edad

-Buscaba un arma que no fuera ninja –contestó Sasuke

-Ajá, ajá, ¿tenías algo pensado?

-No, quería que me recomendara usted

-Bien, pues veamos –el hombre miró al pelinegro de arriba a abajo- Pareces un chico fuerte, así que supongo que te vendría bien algo como…

-No la quiero para mí –le cortó- Es para ella –me señaló con la cabeza

-¿Qué? –grité sorprendida

-Ah, bueno, bueno, entonces cambian las cosas –el hombrecillo sonrió y esta vez me miró a mí de arriba abajo. Que conste que Sasuke le echó una mirada asesina cuando lo hizo –Dime preciosa, ¿sabes usar algún arma?

-Pues…no –dije avergonzada. Ahora que lo pensaba no sabía hacer nada…

-Vale, pues entonces…¿puedes desplazarte con rapidez?

-No

-¿Puedes atacar con las manos?

-No

-¿Y con los pies?

-No

-….-se calló unos segundos- ¿Con la cabeza?

-¡No!

-Esto se pone difícil…aver, aver –miró a su alrededor buscando algo- ¿Tienes puntería?

-Ehh…creo que sí

-¡Genial! –se metió al almacén de detrás del mostrador y salió en unos segundos con una caja bajo el brazo- Esto podrías usarlo –me acerqué al mostrador junto con Sasuke y el hombre nos enseñó el contenido- Este arco fue fabricado por grandes maestros de las armas, es ligero, manejable y muy resistente. Además que tiene un bonito decorado muy fino, ideal para una chica tan guapa como tú

-¿Cuánto cuesta? –preguntó inmediatamente Sasuke, al parecer cabreado

-Uhm…no te creas que es muy barato, pero por ser para una chica como tú podría dejártelo algo más barato…claro que te cobraría de otra forma –me lanzó una mirada lujuriosa, devorándome con la mirada

-Limítese a contestar a mi pregunta –dio un golpe en el mostrador, haciendo incluso una grieta en la madera

-Ehh…sí, sí, a eso iba…-el hombre de asustó por el golpe y miró la grieta que había causado el golpe- Son 1200 yens …las flechas son aparte

-Aquí tienes –le tiró el dinero al mostrador- Dame veinte flechas

-Ahora mismo se las traigo –el hombre volvió a desaparecer por la puerta de detrás

-Pobre hombre, ¿te has dado cuenta de que le has partido el mostrador? –le reproché

-¿Te das dado cuenta de cómo te miraba? –soltó aún con tono cabreado

-¿Qué coño te importa cómo me mire? ¿Quién te crees que eres? ¿Mi amo y señor? –pregunté irónicamente, intentando no alzar mucho la voz

-Exactamente eso –me dijo con tono neutral, aunque esbozó una sonrisa llena de arrogancia

Abrí los ojos mirándole incrédula, ¿de qué iba este ahora?

-¿Tú estás loco o qué? –le eché en cara en cuanto salimos de la tienda- ¿Cómo puedes creerte que eres mi dueño?

-No me lo creo, simplemente lo soy –dijo sin siquiera mirarme

-¡Mírame a la cara cuando te hablo! –le agarré del brazo y tiré de él para que quedásemos enfrentados- Ni pienses que lo que dices es verdad, porque no lo es. Si lo fuera se supone que tendría que confiar en ti, y eres la última persona en quien confiaría

-¿Estás segura?

-¡Completamente!

Sin previo aviso, Sasuke me cogió de la cintura y me acercó a él. Le miré aturdida y él sonrió como tan bien sabe hacer. Seguidamente dio un salto y se situó en uno de los tejados de allí, no pude evitar soltar un grito por la sorpresa. Saltó unos cuantos tejados más y acabamos en el de la posada.

-¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?

-Saltar, ¿a ti que te parece?

-¿Y para que lo haces?

-No me gusta ir por las calles con tanta gente

-Pues te jodes –le solté

-¿No decías que no confiabas en mí?

-¿A qué viene eso ahora?

-Sólo mira como estamos

Ahí tenía razón. En ese momento me conciencié de que tenía mis brazos alrededor del cuello de Sasuke y que este me rodeaba la cintura, muy juntos…demasiado diría yo. Sin embargo, a pesar de que me di cuenta de ello no quise separarme de él y al parecer el Uchiha tampoco tenía la intención de moverse.

-Si no confiaras en mí no te habrías agarrado tanto a mí –juntó nuestras mejillas y me susurró al oído- ¿Cierto, Sa-ku-ra?

"_Se acercó más mí, haciendo que su mejilla se juntara con la mía- Nunca lo olvides, Sa-ku-ra…"_

Inmediatamente recordé mi sueño y me sonrojé por completo, ahora mismo estabas igual que entonces…noté como mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar ligeramente. Sasuke sonrió y me acercó más a mí. Joder, odiaba ese efecto que me producía, ¿por qué era tan vulnerable a él? Entonces me pispé de lo que pasaba, y él se dio cuenta de que por fin lo había descubierto.

-Está claro por qué eres mi propiedad…mía y de nadie más

"_Eres mi propiedad –me susurró…¿sensualmente?- Mía y de nadie más… -"_

El Uchiha se separó un poco de mí, al notar que había dejado de temblar.

"_Se alejó unos centímetros escasos de mí y volvió a eliminar la distancia entre nosotros, pero esta vez…"_

Jodido sueño, estaba claro que me iba a torturar el resto de mi existencia. Sólo volví a la realidad cuando sentí la mano de Sasuke acariciando mi mejilla, todavía sonrojada.

"…_no se acercó a mi mejilla_…"

No, no lo haría, no podría hacerlo, su orgullo se lo impediría. Pero en el fondo de mí sabía perfectamente que eso era lo que más deseaba en esos momentos.

"…_sino a mis labios."_

Y lo hizo. Al final lo hizo.

"_Kami, besaba tan bien_"

Ya lo creo que hacía…es más, decir bien era poco, no existía una palabra para definirlo.

Masajeaba mis labios con los suyos, despacio, suavemente, haciéndome más adicta a ellos a cada movimiento…ahora mismo sólo deseaba que ese sueño echo realidad no acabara nunca.

* * *

Holitas!! Hoy no me puedo enrrollar nada, porque estoy petada del viaje x.X

Solo dire que muchas gracias a mis amores que me dejan review! Os quiero mucho!

No volvere a escribir hasta finales de julio, más detalles en mi perfil! :D

Muchos besos!

P.D.: Tom se tiró a su guitarra en el concierto de Barcelona! No me voy a cansar de repetirlo!! XDDD


	5. Oн, yєaн

El sol comenzó a entrar por las ventanas, dándole de lleno en la cara y consiguiendo que me despertara. Solté un gruñido de molestia y de sueño y me di media vuelta para que dejara de molestarme, pero…¡sorpresa! Resulta que no estaba sola en la cama: Sasuke estaba a mi lado, y lo mejor de todo era que me tenía agarrada por la cintura. Y claro, como el chico iba muy fresco de ropa mi mente calenturienta comenzó a pensar mal y ya de principios saqué la conclusión de que nos habíamos acostado. Pero no, yo llevaba mi pijama puesto y recordaba perfectamente la noche anterior y por lo tanto, que no había pasado nada, así que seguramente lo que pasó fue que al chico le apeteció cambiarse de cama a mitad de noche. No me extrañaría viniendo de él.

La noche pasada…aún no podía creerlo, que realmente me hubiera besado así por las bunas no es algo fácil de asimilar. Lo miré con ternura mientras dormía, la verdad es que parecía tan tierno y frágil que nadie pensaría que es un ninja vengador y con mala ostia.

Es cierto, la venganza. Se que quiere vengarse de su hermano, pero no sé como pretende hacerlo, es más, ni siquiera tengo ni idea de porqué quiere hacerlo. Ah, sí, y tampoco se para que cojones me compró el arco y las flechas, porque sinceramente, no pienso que sea capaz de usarlo. Pero bueno, supongo que ya veré en que está pensando.

Noté como Sasuke se movía y apretaba un poco más el agarre, seguramente para asegurarse de que seguía allí y de paso acercarme a él. Abrió los ojos encontrándose con los míos e hizo algo parecido a una sonrisa, aún con el sueño en la cara. Me soltó y se puso boca arriba en la cama para después sentarse sobre ella y echarse un poco hacia atrás para desperezarse.

Joder, vaya brazos que tenía el niño.

Ejem, bien, volvamos al mundo real.

Cuando levanté la mirada hacia él comprobé que me estaba mirando. Ninguno dijo nada durante unos minutos, simplemente nos dedicamos a contemplarnos el uno al otro hasta que me aburrí de la situación y me incorporé para besarle.

Nada mejor para despertarse que un buen morreo de Uchiha Sasuke. Je.

Estuvimos besándonos durante bastante tiempo y ojalá no hubiéramos parado, pero Sasuke se separó al fin, provocando que hiciera un puchero de molestia.

-Tengo que irme –me dijo sin separarse mucho todavía de mis labios- Duerme un poco más, aún es temprano.

-¿Dónde vas? –le pregunté y le besé los labios seguidamente- ¿Puedo ir contigo?

-No- dijo secamente, y sin más se levantó de la cama bajo mi mirada acusadora

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque no, es suficiente razón- se dio la vuelta hacia el armario quedando de espaldas a mí.

Kami-sama, eso si que era un culo bien puesto y lo demás tonterías. La próxima vez me acordaré de tocárselo.

-Ya, claro…lo que pasa es que no quieres estar conmigo

-No quiero que te pase nada, es peligroso.

-¿Eso quiere decir que te preocupas por mí? –pregunté algo incrédula ante lo que había dicho

-Claro que me preocupo –contestó después de unos segundos en silencio

-¿Seguro? –insistí

-¡Que sí, joder!

Vale, esta despierto porque ya empieza a gritar. Eso da más veracidad a sus palabras ya que son dichas mientras está consciente de sus actos.

No dije nada más y me dediqué a mirarlo mientras se ponía esa ropa negra tan extraña pero que tan bien le quedaba y marcaba sus bien formados músculos. Kami, cada vez me gustaba más. Cuando se colocó por último la katana volvió a la cama donde seguía sentada y me besó fugazmente después un "adiós" susurrado.

No esperaba que me dijera algo romántico, pero al menos se ha despedido de mí. Qué cuco.

Desapareció por la puerta y me volví a tirar sobre la cama a intentar dormir un poco más.

/

-Sakura…Sakura…

Abrí un poco los ojos al oír mi nombre y pude ver algo muy grande sentado en la cama, que me movía ligeramente. Bostecé mientras me sentaba en la cama y le hablé a la cosa gigante.

-Umm…hola Juugo –sonreí, más dormida que despierta

-La comida está en la mesa –me comentó

-Ah…vale

-¿Vas a comer?

-Sí, sí, ahora salgo

-Está bien –me sonrió y se levantó de la cama. Pude notar que el colchón se elevaba un poco al no sentir el peso de Juugo encima

-Espera –le llamé antes de que saliera- ¿Ha llegado Sasuke? –me miró con cara rara entre extrañado y enfadado

-No, ¿por qué?

-Ehh…no, por nada

-Sinceramente, no creo que llegue en un buen rato largo

-¿Poor?

-Esta mañana parecía tener cara de cabreado

-Ah, entonces no hay de que preocuparse –Juugo hizo una mueca de no entender- Esa es su cara de siempre –ambos comenzamos a reír por el comentario

-Tienes razón –dijo entre risas- Lo que sea, sal antes de que se enfríe la comida

Dicho eso me sonrió y salió de la habitación. Me cogí algo de ropa y me metí en el baño de la habitación. Si, resulta que mi cuarto tenía un pequeño baño dentro, fíjate, ni los hoteles de cinco estrellas. Cuando ya estaba menos dormida y me ví suficientemente presentable salí a la cocina, donde estaban Juugo, esperándome con una sonrisa, y Suigetsu, quien estaba muy entretenido comiéndose un trozo de pollo.

Punto uno: el hecho de que ni Sasuke ni Karin estuvieran no me hacía demasiada gracia. Punto dos: que Suigetsu me mirara como si pensara que era el trozo de pollo que se estaba comiendo no hacía ilusión. Punto tres: El pollo estaba muy rico, ¿cómo lo habrá hecho Juugo? Tendré que decirle que me enseñe trucos de cocina.

La verdad es que las comidas sin las peleas de Suigetsu y Karin eran algo aburridas, pero no pude dejar de pensar en Sasuke y de montarme películas yo sola; que sí Sasuke no quería ue 

fuera con él porque quería hacer cosas sucias con Karin; que sí Sasuke la prefería a ella antes que a mí porque me veía como a una niña; que sí yo sólo había sido un entretenimiento; que si se habían figado juntos y no volvería a verle nunca más…y miles de cosas pro el estilo. Lo que estaba claro es que como no apareciesen pronto por la puerta me iba a desesperar…y eso no podía tener un feliz.

Recogí los platos, los limpié y guardé para pasar el rato, pero Sasuke seguía sin aparecer y el tiempo pasaba y pasaba, pero allí no aparecía nadie.

-Sakura…¿estás bien? –me preguntó Juugo preocupado

-Sí, sí, no me pasa nada –intenté sonreír

-¿Segura? Pareces estar nerviosa…

-No es nada, en serio. Mejor me voy a mi cuarto a echarme en la cama, tal vez me duela un poco la cabeza –mentí para dejarlo tranquilo, no quería que se preocupara

-Como quieras, si necesitas algo no dudes en pedírmelo

-Gracias grandullón –le sonreí

Vale, necesitaba relajarme, tanto pensar me estaba jodiendo el cerebro. No, si al final iba a tener razón y eso de pensar no servía mas que para fastidiarte la vida.

Me tiré sobre la cama y comencé a dar vueltas, siempre con Sasuke en la cabeza y lo que podría estar haciendo con la zorra.

Joder, ¡quería a Sasuke conmigo!

Un rato más tarde, tal vez unas cuatro o cinco horas, escuché la puerta de fuera, la risa tonta de Karin y un portazo. Estaba claro que eran ellos, pero no quise salir por miedo a lo que me pudiera encontrar ahí fuera. La puerta de mi cuarto se abrió y cerró seguidamente y poco después noté que el colchón se hundía por culpa del peso de alguien.

-¿Sakura? –y por fin pude oír su sensual voz

No había duda, era Sasuke.

-¿Umm…? –me giré hacia él, intentando hacer como si me hubiera despertado

-Ya veo que estás despierta

-Sí, por tu culpa –me senté sobre la cama poniéndome a su altura- ¿Dónde has estado?

-Eso no tiene importancia

-¡Claro que la tiene! Te has ido solo con la zorra esa…-dije molesta

-La necesitaba para un asunto

-¿Qué asunto? –me miró algo irritado, le estaba poniendo de los nervios

-Buscar a Itachi –a pesar de que su mirada demostraba que estaba poniéndose de mala ostia, su voz seguía siendo muy tranquila

-¿Y cómo te va a ayudar ella?

Antes de contestarme decidió que lo mejor era besarme y así conseguir que me callara de una vez por todas. Con eso demostraba que no tenía la más mínima intención de contarme nada y que no quería que yo supiera nada sobre el asunto. Pero bueno, le estaba besando y eso era lo único que me importaba en esos momentos.

-Sólo quiero a Karin por la búsqueda. Tú eres a quien realmente necesito.

Y con esa frase me mató.

Volvió a juntar sus labios con los míos y esta vez profundizó el beso haciendo que nuestras lenguas también participaran.

Así que me aproveché de la situación y baje las manos hasta el perfecto culo que tiene. Oh, yeah.

111111111111111

Bieeen! Vale! Podéis tirarme tomates o lo que queráis a la cabeza, no me voy a quejar. Rilka, puedes lanzarme uno de tus platanos si quieres xD.

Os voy a soltar un discurso de la ostia, así que poneros cómodos y coger algo para beber.

Pues como os habréis dado cuenta he tardo mucho en actualizar, algo evidente, no hay que ser muy listo para darse cuenta. En julio no estuve en casa por lo que no pude escribir nada en el ordenador y lo tuve que escribir a lo cutre en unas hojas a boli, y como aquí la señora servidora es tan lista, perdió las hojas después de deshacer la maleta y volaron al país de los enanitos de Blancanieves. Al principio las busqué, pero como tenía el cuarto hecho una leonera me dí por vencida porque sabía que no las iba a encontrar. Pues bien, un día, por gracia divina del señor todopoderoso, encontré las malditas hojas. Y os seré sincera, me dio una pereza increíble pasarlo al ordenador, así que dije: "Pues nada, adiós al fanfiction" y me decidí a abandonar mis fics y los fics de la gente que leo. Pero claro, mi conciencia me estuvo reconcomiendo por unos días y al final dije: "bueno, por lo menos leeré los fics y dejaré los reviews, pero no voy a escribir". Ahí quedó la cosa, pero después me pasé por mi perfil y miré los reviews que me habéis mandado y entonces me di cuenta de que tal vez fuera un poco cruel dejaros sin fic a todas las personas que me habéis animado a continuar y que habéis dejado vuestras opiniones en los reviews. No podía abandonaros, porque a mí no me gustaría que me lo hicieran. Así que ha sacado fuerza y entusiasmo de vuestros reviews para escribir el capi y continuar con la historia. Y en cuanto a mi otro fic, Uchiha Chronicles, lo voy a parar porque no tengo nada de inspiración, así que si alguien tiene alguna sugerencia o idea sobre la que pueda escribir y continuar se lo agradecería muchísimo.

Fin del discurso. Si has leído todo hasta aquí, ¡enhorabuena! Tienes una resistencia de acero contra el aburrimiento y el sueño xD.

Respondo a los reviews, que anda que no han sido pocos. Muchas gracias a todos! )

setsuna17: Pues sí, he tardado mucho, lo siento. Intentaré que no vuelva suceder ) Algo más pasa, con el tiempo esto ira subiendo de temperatura, pero todo a su tiempo P

Lado.Oscuro: Me alegro de que te gustara! Espero que este también sea de tu agrado ;)

Ari.SasuSaku: sep, Sasuke celoso y posesivo es lo mejor x) Ya ves, la pobre Sakura no puede ni respirar casi sin su consentimiento xD

haliz: te mandaré un privado cuando actualize si quieres ;) aunque si lo tienes en alertas te debería avisar, no sé que pasara S Me alegra que te guste el fic, espero volver a tu review!

Demeter153: Sorry, no he podido actualizar pronto. Espero que te guste el capi!

x-DarkSky-x: Muajaja, soy muy cruel x) Quería dejaros con la intriga del momento xD

Tsunade25: Gracias! Aunque tengo que admitir que esa cosa que me fumo por las mañanas ayuda a escribir mejor, le debo el mérito del fic a eso xDD

ikamari: Y mejor que se va a poner ) Le voy a dar un giro completo dentro de unos capis ;)

Al: pues ahí lo tienes, ya verás lo que pasa al final con ellos P

kaoru-uchiha: no,no, todo es muy real, no le quites la alegría a Sakura xD

SMRU: Ya ves, Sakura es una jodida suertuda xD Quien fuera ella para estar así con Sasuke…y en la misma cama, que es lo mejor de todo xD A saber que cositas harán sin que nos enteremos (nada, porque yo los controlo, muajajaja xD) Suigetsu también me cae genial, ya me encargaré de matar más tarde a quien lo dejó medio muerto ¬¬ Y Karin, esque no puedo 

evitarlo, me meto en el cuerpo de Suigetsu y la vacilo como me encantaría hacerlo yo misma xDD Sep, ya ves que gente hay por Japón, esque son todos muy raros, que le vamos a hacer u.u Tal vez Sasuke si que tenga algo que ver y los haya sobornado, total, el chaval está forrado (no sabemos como, pero lo está xD) Pobre viejo verde…ya se atragantará con un calamar y morirá xD

Que siii! Esque Tom es la ostia! Lo adorooo!! He colgado en el youtube el video que grabé de Tom con su guitarra fucking fucking P El único problema es que no tiene sonido, pero la imagen es bastante decente, además esta de cerca! o

Entre Sasuke y Tom nos van a dejar más atontadas que a la persona que intente buscar la formula de la cocacola que anuncian xD (Resumiendo: Que los dos están que se salen xD) Adoro tus reviews cariño D Muchos besos!

agridulce: me he portado bien y no he dejado nada en el aire (o eso creo xD) Y como he sido una nena buena y me he portado bien, ¿tengo premio? xD

sAkUrItAkuukiiss: no podía escribir porque me fui de viaje todo julio, lo siento por la tardanza. A mi también me gusta ese momento, esque lo estaba imaginando mientras lo escribia y pensaba que iba a quedar muy bien ) Por cierto, no se si te lo habré dicho ya xD Pero gracias por avisarme de poner los reviews anónimos, la verdad esque no me había dado ni cuenta de que lo tenía bloqueado, gracias por avisar D

viiolet: pues ale! Ahí tienes la continuación, espero que te guste P

Namine1993: Sep, esque Suigetsu es la ostia xD Lo del tejado es muy bonito, sí, sí ) Intentaré poner algún momento más así ;)

danielauchiha: bueno al fianl he actualizado ) Espero que te haya gustado el capi P

sakura daidouji: yeah! Viva el SasuSaku! x3 Aquí tienes la conti ;)

kaoruchan: pues nada, tú mandas, a darle celos al Sasuke xD

silent-movie: Ya ves, tan listo para unas cosas y tan lento para otras xD Menos mal que al finals e han besado, sino, lo mataba de impaciencia xD Jop, que pena que no actualices S Aun así yo seguiré pasándome por tu fic todos los días P Muchos besos!

rosablanca: me alegra que te guste el fic ) espero que lo sigas ;)

sasusakunaru23: juus…espero que no te hayas podrido todavía xD Que sino no podrás leer el capi u.u

natsumy black: muchas gracias, me alegra que te guste el fic ) Siento la tardanza, intentaré que no vuelva a pasar ;)

kaoru.buttercup: a veces da pereza mandar reviews, pero son un gran apoyo para la autora ) Me alegro que al fin hayas dejado tu huella y espero que sigas leyendo el fic ;)

Lovette: eso quería, que fuera original P Me alegro de haberlo conseguido y de que te guste el fic ;)

Rouss: Lo sieeeento! Has podido soportarlo? Espero que sí, y ojalá el capi sirve de recompensa ;)

yukihimeko-chan: Para saberlo tendrás que esperar más tiempo ya que es Sakura quien narra y ella no sabe de los pensamientos de Sasuke xD Pero bueno, ella es muy importante para él y la necesita ;)

Bongio: muchas gracias! Me alegro que te gusten, e pero volver a leerte ;)

juli23: he tardado un poco mas, lo siento. Espero que el capi haya servido de recompensa )

Haine: si has leído el discurso ya sabrás porque he tardado tanto u.u Ojalá que el capitulo haya merecido la espera )

Princces-Zelda: sep, a los ordenadores les gusta vacilarnos y nos hacen cosas de esas xD Pero nada, un par de golpes secos y adiós problemas (o adiós ordenador xD) Madree! Menudas peleas que teneis xD Nada, aquí todos contra tu hermano (que culpa tendrá el pobre xD) Bueno, puedes robarle el ordenador y llevártelo a tu cuarto y esconderlo debajo de la cama n.n Pero tal vez se note que ha desaparecido…jupetas, que problema . Enfin, espero que te haya gustado el capi a pesar de la tardanza ;)

Kyaaa! Terminé! Casi hay más hojas del discurso y las contestaciones que del capi xDDD intentaré hacerlos más largos, aver que sale xD

Saludines a todooos!! 333


End file.
